


1 New Message

by ShadowedWolfie



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedWolfie/pseuds/ShadowedWolfie
Summary: Join my Portal Server if you’d like! We’re all friendly!https://discord.gg/BuHsKhe
Relationships: Adventure Core/Fact Core, Factventure
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1 New Message

**Author's Note:**

> Join my Portal Server if you’d like! We’re all friendly!  
> https://discord.gg/BuHsKhe

Craig sat in his office at work, doing over-time as usual. The irritating _ding_ of his phone letting him know he had a new message. He took a glance down at his phone to see an unknown number and a text simply containing, 'hey'.

He sighed to himself, begrudgingly responding to the text,

'who is this.'

'You don't know me i'm Rick'

'How did you get my number?'

'It was a guess'  
'I was looking for someone  
to talk to'

'Find someone else to talk to,  
i'm working.'

'Please'

Craig sighed as he read and re-read the last text message, he must not have anybody else to talk to.

'Fine. What do you want  
to talk about.'

'I wanna find out more  
about you'  
'What's ur name?'

'Craig.'

'Where do you work?'

'I work for Aperture Science.'

'Really? Me too'

'Then how have we not met?  
Do you work in a different  
department?'

'I do engineering and   
other jobs like meld   
the metal, u?'

'I mostly do programming   
and 3D designing on the  
computers.'

'Hey, maybe we could  
meet up tomorrow at  
work'

'That sounds okay. What   
do you look like?'

'I'm tall, ginger n i work  
in the engineering   
department. U?'

'You will know it's me   
when you see me.  
Goodnight.'

‘G’night'  
'See u tomorrow'

********************

At work the next day, Craig stays hyper-vigilant, looking at everyone he sees with the vague description of this 'Rick' fresh in his mind. He sighs impatiently, _'i bet he's not even going to show up._

He grumbles to himself, "if he doesn't want to meet then fine." He types away at his computer, mumbling to himself.

A tall figure appears at the entrance of Craig's work cubicle, "'ello." 

Craig looks up at the person towering over him, seeming to meet the description of 'Rick' from his phone.

"Erm, hello." He nods, "are you Rick?"

"Mighty right i am." Rick grins, "and yer Craig?" 

"I am." He stands, much shorter than Rick.

"Ya didn't mention ya were a midget." 

Craig grits his teeth in aggravation, "I'm. Not. A. Midget. I have a growth deficiency."

Rick snickers, "mhm, right." He mumbles, "so what ya up to?" He peers over, looking down at his computer.

"Important work you wouldn't understand."

"I work here too ya know. I know m' stuff." Rick scoffs and looks over Craig, "how 'bout a date?"

Craig's face flushes red, "we haven't even properly met yet."

"'N we can get ta know each other more on the date." Rick takes Craig's hand and kisses the back of it, he quickly recoils, staring up at Rick.

"Don't do that." He hisses, wiping his hand on his trousers, "we don't know each other yet."

"Then come with me on a date." Rick smirks, "you'll get ta know a lot more 'bout me."

"I'm not homosexual, you know." 

"Well come grab a coffee with me, don't have ta be a date, jus' us gettin' ta know each other."

"Ugh.. fine." Craig scowls, "only because you won't shut up about it."

Rick grins, "see ya later, i'll come get ya after yer shift."

*********************

"Knock knock." The familiar ginger-haired man peers around the entrance of Craig's cubicle, "ya ready ta go?"

"I am but i wish i didn't have to be." He sighs, logging out of his account and shutting down his computer. He stands, grabbing his messenger bag, "where are we going then?"

"Well i couldn't find a good coffee place, so m' house is okay, yeah?"

"I... fine." Craig grumbles, "if you try anything-" 

"I won't, i won't!" He holds his hands up in surrender, "i promise!"

"Fine." Craig sighs, "let's go."

"I'll drive ya, i got a nice car."

"Great." Craig mutters sarcastically, following Rick to the car park, slightly surprised as he approaches what seems to be a convertible- Rick climbs in.

"C'mon then you." 

Craig climbs into the passenger side, glancing over at Rick, "please say you actually know how to drive."

"Course i know how ta drive!" He snickers at Craig, starting up the car as he starts to drive to his house.

*******************

As they arrive, Craig glances at Rick's house. Granted, it was smaller than Craig's, but then again- he did come from a wealthy family.

"What do ya think?" Rick looks to Craig, "a big house for one person." 

"I have pets as well. A dog 'n a snake."

"What a variety." Craig mutters to himself, following Rick inside- bombarded by a small corgi.

"That's Buddy." He gestures Craig upstairs, rushing up into a room, seemingly his bedroom, a large portion of the room taken up by a huge glass tank.

"..what's in there?"

"'S my snake, Diablo. He's in his hide." 

"Right..." Craig grimaces

"Ya don't like pets?"

"No i do, just not snakes." Craig suspiciously eyed the tank before leaving the room. Craig was wary of snakes after having been bitten by his cousins new snake at his cousins 7th birthday party- he was scared ever since.

Craig walks around, taking himself on a tour around Rick's house- Rick following behind him to see his reactions.

"Your house is nice."

"Well thanks, Cr-"

"Not as nice as mine, but still." Craig comments, 

Maybe Craig could get on with Rick after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Should i continue this,, give me ideas if you want me to write more for this,,


End file.
